


在农场/The Farm

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, 全文时间线为二战时期, 农场主Tommy&逃亡的法国士兵Gibson, 十分不考据, 有OMC&OFC提及, 没有明显攻受区分, 私设有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 一个英国男孩儿和一个法国男孩儿的故事。





	在农场/The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运旧文，在lof上放着不放心。大家看个开心就好。

§§§

汤姆是在自家农场边缘的树林里捡到那个男孩儿的。  
男孩儿灰头土脸的，干掉了的血液结成痂，和黑乎乎的泥土一起覆在脸上，遮掉了表情。  
汤姆从男孩儿的衣着认出了他是个士兵，他咂咂嘴，蹲下来扒开对方的军装查看伤势。  
伤口不太严重，被人简单处理过了，缠着的纱布脏脏的，隐隐约约渗出血。汤姆瞥了眼男孩儿的脸，瘫在这多久啦？大概是累坏了吧。  
“喂，还不起来？”汤姆站起身，拍拍男孩儿的肩膀，“我家就在前面，你和我回去清理一下自己吧。”  
男孩儿抬起眼，没说话。也没动作。  
汤姆看着对方的眼睛。很大，蓝色的，挺漂亮，有很明显的双眼皮。那双眼睛下没什么情绪，或者是有着什么被扬起的火药灰掩埋了的情绪，汤姆不懂。  
“你叫什么？”汤姆重新蹲下来，用上更加友善的语气，“我是汤姆。”  
男孩儿静静地看着他。  
汤姆叹了口气，把男孩儿拽起来，以勾肩搭背的方式艰难地把他拽回了家。

§§§

汤姆今年十九岁，参军体检没过，想为祖国效力的热情劲儿没处使，只好待在乡村里打理打理自家农场。他之前去火车站围观过一群受征的新兵离开这儿，向挥着手帕的心上人告别，当时心里还懊恼不已。后来在报纸的讣告里看到在前线的同乡发小的名字时，不能参军的懊恼就被悲怮和一点点庆幸冲淡了。他惜命，于是更加佩服不要命地在枪林弹雨里乱冲的士兵们。  
他把男孩儿带回家，把人塞进房间里，打了桶水放进去，顺便拿了些干净衣服和毛巾。  
“那你先洗一下，有什么事叫我啊。”汤姆留男孩儿一个人在房间里，带上门，没关，虚掩着。  
过了一会儿，凑在门外的汤姆听到轻微的水声，他松口气，走去厨房，找出面包放碟子上，又泡了壶茶。  
没多久男孩儿下来了，换上了简单的衬衫长裤。这衣服都是汤姆的，男孩儿穿着倒也合身。他的脸擦干净了，没了血迹和尘土，鼻子嘴唇的样子就清晰起来了。男孩儿头发卷卷的，也洗过，走过来的路上滴了几滴水。  
“你伤口没事了？”汤姆问，见男孩儿点头，就招呼对方过来，“吃点东西吧。”  
男孩儿接过面包，蘸上果酱，狼吞虎咽。  
“哎，你慢点。没人和你抢。”汤姆咧嘴笑，又给对方倒了一杯茶，“你还没告诉我你叫什么呢。”  
男孩儿停了，看了他一眼，不说话。  
汤姆沉默，他觉得男孩儿可能不会说话。  
哑巴还去打仗啊。等一等，哑巴还能通过参军体检？  
“算了，你先吃吧。”汤姆挠挠头，“吃完去房里躺会儿吧，休息休息，其他什么的明天再说。我待会还得去麦田里看看。本来去林子里是想砍点木头做个树屋玩儿，哪想到碰见了你。”  
汤姆家的农场很大，有麦田，小麦、大麦、燕麦都种，还种一点马铃薯，有果园，有猪圈，基本上能自给自足，要去附近镇子里也就是买些蔬菜牛肉就够了。  
农场后面那片林子更大，汤姆平时也不敢往深处走，林子那边应该有通路，路连着其他小镇，据说那几个镇子里有军队待着，应当是作为了临时休息整顿的据点，调整好了接到命令是要再回法国的。  
“你是林子那头过来的吧？”汤姆又忍不住问，“我听人说那镇子里待着的还有来支援的美国佬，真的假的？”  
男孩儿咽下最后一口面包，垂着眼。  
汤姆叹口气，把碟子收走，算了，也没法从不会说话的人的嘴里打探到消息。  
“跟我上来吧，其他房间都没收拾，你先睡我屋。”汤姆带着男孩走上楼梯，走进自己房间，铺开被子，“床铺什么的都是干净的。”  
男孩儿看他，汤姆莫名从那眼神中读出感谢的味道。  
他抿抿嘴，从房间里出去了。

§§§

汤姆的农场很大，农场上的人却很少，住这儿的就汤姆一个。  
汤姆的父亲得病死的，死在汤姆挺小的时候，之后母亲也病了，身体一直不好。今年在报纸上的阵亡名单里看到哥哥的名字后，没多久母亲也没了。  
农场上有帮忙干活的人，是五十多岁的一夫一妻，从小就和汤姆认识，平时就在麦田和果园里忙活。夫妻俩有自己的小房子，在农场不远处，但和汤姆在农场上的住处离得挺远。  
母亲死后，汤姆一个人在两层的小楼里住着，空荡荡的。  
哥哥还没被征走时，兄弟俩和受聘的夫妻一起管农场，母亲经常也会帮忙。现在只剩下三个人，那么大的地方忙不过来，汤姆随手划了一块麦田说不要了，不想管了。  
附近镇子里有个小孩，叫阿莱尔，十一二岁的年纪，父母和汤姆的父母以前是熟识。小孩有事没事也会跑农场上来玩儿，给汤姆帮忙，和汤姆说话，机灵得很，有军队暂时驻扎在林那边镇子里的消息就是小孩和他讲的。小孩虽然调皮，但挺有用，老是和汤姆一起在田野里晒出一身汗，汤姆看他卖力，每次都给他一袋子东西拎回家，有时是水果，有时是肉类，更多情况下是面粉或面包。汤姆甚至认真问他要不干脆来农场干活算了，他给工钱，被小孩拒绝了。  
小孩说，来这儿玩只是因为有趣，干活就不有趣了。汤姆也懒得和他说理。  
汤姆走去麦田，看到小孩儿坐在太阳下玩手指。  
“干嘛呢？不嫌晒啊。”汤姆踢踢他。  
“今天的活帮你干完了。”小孩抬起头笑，汤姆看清他手指间爬来爬去的小虫子，“晒会太阳舒服。”  
汤姆哦了声，环顾了一下四周，看到割好的小麦整整齐齐地堆着，“谢啦。”  
“我想喝上次你给我弄的那果汁。”小孩把虫子放回地上，又抓起来，“秋天了，果子都熟了。”  
汤姆正想答应，又突然想起屋里的哑巴男孩儿，说出口的话就换成了不行。  
“为什么？”小孩有些惊讶，放走了手里的虫子，他眨巴眼，“我在这待了一下午，喝口果汁都不行吗？”  
汤姆为难，他不太想让小孩见到男孩儿，家里收了一个士兵这种事要是传出去了只会惹麻烦上身，在没有确认男孩儿身份的情况下他觉得这事越少人知道越好。  
“我在家里除虫呢，喷了药，味道难闻，你还是别去了。”汤姆想不出好借口，有些心虚。  
“什么除虫剂喷了人闻都不能闻？”小孩撇撇嘴，“你没事突然除虫干嘛？”  
汤姆没话了。他把小孩从地上拉起来，把从家里拎过来的一袋新摘的苹果塞他手里，催促他走。  
“汤米，你干嘛呀？”小孩不满的嘟囔，也不管洗没洗手，拿起一个苹果就啃。  
“我没干嘛。”汤姆推着小孩往路上走，“果汁没有，果子给你了，自己回去榨啊。”  
小孩白他一眼，嘎吱嘎吱啃苹果。  
“对了，你明天也别来了，我有事，可能不在家。”汤姆犹豫着说。  
小孩吃苹果的声音停了，步子也停了。他抬起头看汤姆，目光里全是震惊。  
“你爱上哪个姑娘了？”  
汤姆比他还震惊，“什么姑娘？”  
小孩一本正经地继续吧唧苹果，“露易丝和我说的，谈恋爱的人都会很奇怪，她姐姐就很奇怪。”  
汤姆知道露易丝是小孩隔壁家差不多年纪的小女孩，他无奈地拍小孩肩，“我没恋爱，我也不奇怪。”  
小孩带着一副“我才不信”的神情转身走了。  
汤姆在原地看着小孩朝镇子的方向走远，也转身往家走。  
到家后他轻手轻脚地开门上楼梯，蹑手蹑脚地推开自己的房间门。  
男孩儿背对着门睡着，卷发露在外面，干了，没再滴水。

 

§§§

第二天阳光明媚，汤姆一大早就在客房的床上醒来了。他昨晚随便收拾了一下就睡了，空气里还弥漫着灰尘的味道。客房常年没什么人用，平时都锁着，气息不是很清新。哥哥和父母以前的房间也一直锁着，小屋里也就只有他自己的卧室一直睡人。  
汤姆睁开眼，看眼前细小的尘粒跳着舞，光线从窗子外照进来，把浑浊的空气照得清晰。他思考了一会儿为什么自己睡在这儿，然后想起了躺在自己房间的男孩儿。  
汤姆叹口气，从床上起来洗脸做饭。  
他切了面包，弄了香肠和鸡蛋，盛了碟茄汁黄豆，又烧了壶茶。  
汤姆把早餐摆在桌子上，想了想要不要放在盘子里端上去，最后还是决定把人叫下来吃。  
于是他走上楼，打开了房门。  
男孩儿还是背朝着门，不过被子滑下来了一点，盖在腰的位置。男孩儿的背挺白，没有伤口和疤，汤姆盯了一会儿才意识到男孩儿没穿上衣睡觉，自己给的衬衫正叠得整齐放在椅子上。  
他绕过去，在窗前挡住照在男孩儿脸上的光线。  
男孩儿闭着眼，眉毛微皱，看起来不是很开心。他的肩膀和两条手臂都没放在被子里，曲着放在胸口前，身子也蜷着，很没安全感的样子。  
汤姆收回落在男孩儿手臂上的目光，伸手推了推他，“起床了。”  
没推几下男孩儿就醒了，有些茫然，在看到背着光的汤姆时眼里有闪过惊慌，很快又平静了。  
汤姆见他的样子像是完全醒了，没犯迷糊，就把椅子上的衣服扔给他，“下楼吃早饭。”  
男孩儿穿了衣，又掀开被子穿上裤子。汤姆没看他，在房里站了一会儿就下了楼。  
男孩儿跟着他下来了，坐在桌子边，拿起勺子前又看了他一眼。  
汤姆读出了“谢谢”两个字。  
他想了想，也没说话，回了个“没关系”的眼神。  
男孩儿开始吃饭。  
他吃得不像昨天那么急，吃相就好看起来，也不发出明显的咀嚼声。  
汤姆看他垂着的睫毛，有些呆。  
男孩儿抬眼，用目光问他——你不吃？  
汤姆莫名其妙地红了耳根，低下头开始嚼香肠。  
吃饭的间隙汤姆报了自己的年纪，抬头问男孩儿：“你几岁？”  
男孩儿看看他，用手指在桌上画了两个阿拉伯数字——23。  
“比我大四岁？”汤姆惊讶，“你看起来和我差不多大呀。”  
男孩儿弯了弯嘴角，很小很小的弧度。汤姆又呆了。  
男孩儿眨眨眼——怎么了？  
汤姆埋头吃面包。

§§§  
汤姆发现男孩儿不是经常笑。  
他自己是喜欢笑的，吃到个甜的桃儿都能乐个半天，但男孩儿不一样，一起待了五天，最大程度也就弯过几次嘴角，连微笑都称不上。  
到底是经历过战争的人呀，汤姆暗自感叹。  
这几天男孩儿依旧一句话没说。汤姆旁敲侧击地问过小孩，小孩不屑一顾地说军队不可能要语言障碍的人，于是汤姆便默认了男孩儿大概是经历过战争创伤之后才不会说话的。  
汤姆带男孩儿逛了农场，看了麦田、果园和猪圈，还远远望过茂密的林子，男孩儿主动用目光求他教割麦子，汤姆就陆陆续续把一些农场上用得着的技能教了他一些。男孩儿在住在这的第六天就开始亲自干农活，汤姆便陪他一起。  
在家汤姆做吃的男孩儿就洗碟子，很勤快。有次汤姆从果园回来看到男孩儿扒在二楼外面擦窗子，吓得他赶紧把人拉回屋里。  
“你伤还没好透，别胡闹。”汤姆严肃，“窗不用擦的，桌子不用擦，地也不用你擦，我来就好。”  
男孩儿弯弯嘴角，点头，很乖的样子。  
因为要带着男孩儿干活，汤姆连续两周多都没让小孩来农场，百般推脱，甚至还把小孩从路口堵回去了好几次，小孩不干了。  
“你到底怎么了？”小孩气的哼哼，“我来玩玩都不可以呀？”  
“不可以。”汤姆眼里满是抱歉。  
“你必须给我一个理由。”小孩伸脖子向农场的方向望，第三十七次这样说。  
汤姆有些烦，觉得这样下去不是个办法，只好道：“我家里来客人了。”  
“客人？”小孩瞪大眼睛，“她住你家里？”  
“嗯。”汤姆承认，“他来我这儿待会儿，住了十几天了。”  
“汤米！你还说你没有谈恋爱！人都住在你家里了！”小孩继续瞪眼睛，大吼大叫。  
“……什么啊，人家是男的。我一个朋友。”汤姆敲小孩的脑门，“你想什么呢。”  
“你什么时候有其他朋友啦？”小孩还是不信，嚷着要去见人。  
汤姆没办法，带着蹦蹦跳跳的小孩去了果园。  
男孩儿在摘苹果，远远望见汤姆带着一个小家伙走过来，就下树走过来。  
“真是男的呀。”距离近了，小孩看清对方面貌，失望地嘟囔。  
汤姆拍小孩的后脑勺，对男孩儿说：“这是阿莱尔，镇上的小孩，我看着他长大的。”  
小孩翻白眼，继续嘟囔：“不就比我大了几岁。”  
“七岁。”汤姆亲切地纠正，又说，“这是吉布森。我……朋友。从北部来的。”男孩儿的名字是第三天的时候写着告诉汤姆的。  
男孩儿从汤姆看过来的眼神中明白了要隐瞒士兵身份，于是就冲着小孩笑笑。  
嘴角的弧度不小，是很标准的友善的微笑。汤姆还很少见男孩儿这样笑，于是又呆了几秒。  
“你好呀。”小孩不嘟囔了，朗声打招呼，“你怎么跟汤米认识的呀？以前都没见过你。”  
男孩儿看向汤姆。  
汤姆咳一声，摸小孩脑袋，“就那次我去北边玩，你记得吧？我去了十几天那次，两三年前吧，就那次认识的。我在城里的咖啡店里不小心把蛋糕掉他身上了，之后一来二去地就认识了，聊的还挺投缘。”他继续编故事，“这次吉布森南下经过这儿，想起我就来看看我呗。”  
男孩儿盯着汤姆看，眼睛在笑——编得挺好。  
汤姆又咳一声，移开视线。  
小孩像没听到似的，一直在看男孩儿，他拍掉汤姆放在自己脑袋上的手，问男孩儿，“为什么你不说话？”  
男孩儿眨了眨眼，又看向汤姆。  
汤姆静了两秒，然后说：“他不会说话。”  
小孩终于把目光落回汤姆身上，“那你是怎么和他在咖啡店聊的挺投缘的？”  
汤姆沉默了。  
漫长的安静后汤姆认真解释：“是后来吉布森生了场病就永久性失音了，不是先天的哑巴。”  
小孩哦了声，不置可否。

§§§

小孩和男孩儿见了面后依旧三天两头往农场这儿跑，汤姆见拦不住，也就随他去了。  
三人一起干活，在加上夫妻俩的工作，农场上本来累死人的工作量竟然还轻松了些。  
当然汤姆还是一直小心地没让夫妻俩见着男孩儿，夫妻俩和小孩不一样，他有点怕成年人的心眼。  
男孩儿在农场上住了快两个月了，麦子也收的差不多，一部分处理好留着塞仓库里，另一部分要拉去镇上和更远的乡村人家卖。  
汤姆要离开几天，他还是有点放心不下。  
男孩儿的军装早就洗好了，挂在汤姆房里的衣橱里。男孩儿平时就穿汤姆的衣服，汤姆平时就睡在收拾好了的客房里。男孩儿有表示过要和汤姆换房住，汤姆假装不明白，把男孩儿逼急了。  
后来汤姆只好安抚男孩儿，说客房没什么不好，执意没换，男孩儿也就只好一直在睡在汤姆房里。  
汤姆在临走之前晒了被子，吸了衣服，摘了水果，把食物橱塞到满。又和男孩儿嘱咐了好多遍别乱跑，别应门，有人来就假装不在家。嘱咐来嘱咐去还是不想走。  
男孩儿一直没告诉汤姆自己当时为什么会在树林里，汤姆也就没问。  
出发的那天早上汤姆和男孩儿还是一起吃了早餐，吃完饭汤姆等男孩儿洗好碗才准备走。  
男孩儿看着他笑——一路顺风，别担心我。  
即使看到的次数渐渐多了，汤姆还是被这笑呆了一瞬，他突然向前一步抱住男孩儿。  
男孩儿愣了下，也环住汤姆拍了拍他的背。  
汤姆觉得自己的脸有些烧，他在男孩儿耳边憋出一句“再见”就跳出这个拥抱慌慌张张地跑了。  
他没看到屋里站着的男孩儿耳朵也有点红。

 

§§§

汤姆是一周后回农场的，随车带去的面粉和麦子都全数卖给了固定的买家，他还捎了一些水果，沿途在人聚集的小镇里卖卖。  
带去的东西基本上都卖完了，汤姆掂了掂卖水果收到的一口袋硬币，在离农场最近的那个镇子里买了个蛋糕。  
回小楼里，汤姆没见到男孩儿，他把蛋糕放起来，跑到田野里望了一圈儿，也没人影。  
汤姆有点不安，抿抿嘴，向果园走去。  
他在一颗苹果树下看到了男孩儿。秋天苹果树有落叶，男孩儿闭着眼，靠着树干，坐在草地和叶子上，黄昏温软的光线透过树枝条和零散的树叶铺在他身上，远远看过去感觉很温暖。  
汤姆在看到男孩儿身影的瞬间就心安了，一点儿也不慌。  
他慢慢走过去，把男孩儿所处的这幅画面印在记忆里。走到跟前后，汤姆伸手拿掉了落在男孩儿卷发上的一片落叶，在对方睁开眼睛后开心的笑，“我回来了。”  
男孩儿愣了下，也笑。  
他站起来，向汤姆伸开手臂。汤姆没反应过来。  
于是男孩儿把汤姆抱住，拍拍背。  
汤姆像个傻子一样把手举着，好半天才回抱住对方，也拍拍背，力道有点重。  
男孩儿没皱眉，他偷偷弯嘴角，汤姆没看见。  
拥抱结束，汤姆和男孩儿一起走回屋，走的不快，没人说话，周围的一切都感觉很舒服。  
回小楼后汤姆拿出蛋糕，男孩儿的眼睛亮了亮，被汤姆捕捉到了，他突然就觉得很开心。  
蛋糕不大，两人切着一起吃，没吃多久就吃完了。  
男孩儿用餐巾抹抹嘴，看他——好吃。  
汤姆点头，“我也觉得好吃。你喜欢我以后就多给你去买啊。”他撒谎，他只觉得蛋糕一般，不过很甜，吃完之后还是觉得甜。  
洗好碗擦好桌子，汤姆和男孩儿先后洗了澡擦了身子，都换了干净衣服。  
汤姆道了晚安，准备回客房，被男孩儿拉了到自己房间。  
男孩儿拉他进来，关上房间门。他抬眼看汤姆——客房没收拾，全是灰。  
“啊，没事的。”汤姆眨眼，莫名其妙开始紧张，“我去收拾一下就好。”  
男孩儿不说话，又垂下眼。  
“怎，怎么了啊？”汤姆开始慌慌张张。  
男孩儿重新抬起眼，静静地看着汤姆。  
汤姆没读懂男孩儿的目光，他的耳朵开始红，脚步开始飘，舌头开始不听话，他紧张地捏手指。  
“没事的话，我…我就先回客房了啊。”汤姆觉得自己非常莫名其妙，就想先逃开冷静一下。他去扒房门。  
男孩儿伸手去挡住门把手。  
汤姆去看男孩儿，发现对方的耳朵也在红。男孩儿漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着他——就在这睡吧。  
汤姆的脸开始烧，不知所措，“啊，那，那我睡地板。”  
男孩儿红着脸看他——不要。  
“那总不能你睡地板吧？”  
——我睡床。  
“…那我睡哪儿？”  
——……  
男孩儿低下头，盯着脚下的地板出神。  
汤姆把他的脸掰上来，让对方盯着自己，结果又突然不好意思了。他没说话，也用目光询问——你回答我呀。  
男孩儿抿嘴——你也睡床，和我一起，可以吗？  
汤姆心怦怦跳。

§§§

汤姆在自己房间里的床上躺下了，男孩儿躺在他旁边，靠门，汤姆能在余光里看见月光透过窗户把男孩儿的脸照得晶莹。  
床不是很大，躺两个成年不久的匀称男孩倒不是不行，不过不注意的话胳膊腿还是会碰到。  
汤姆咬嘴唇，他平躺，男孩儿朝他的方向侧躺，闭着眼，呼吸均匀。  
他非常不自然，靠在自己这侧床的边缘，不敢碰到男孩儿。  
男孩儿也没什么动作，躺下后就闭眼了，慢慢地胸膛一起一伏，应该已经睡着了。  
汤姆睁着眼，继续自顾自的紧张，他还没怎么想明白自己的情绪，眼睛就睁累了，上眼皮开始找下眼皮玩，于是就紧张地睡了过去。  
第二天汤姆先醒的，睁眼就看到男孩儿挨着自己，头顶头，鼻尖离着几英寸。  
汤姆后知后觉地开始想自己是什么时候转身侧躺的，还把男孩儿搂在身前。他发现男孩儿的一只手臂也环在自己腰上，膝盖顶着自己大腿。  
男孩儿没醒，汤姆就盯着他看，也没顾得上什么害羞的情绪。他盯完睫毛就盯鼻子，盯完鼻子就去盯嘴唇。这么好看的嘴巴怎么不会说话呢？  
汤姆神使鬼差地想凑上去用嘴碰碰，忍住了。他改用手。  
男孩儿醒了，睁眼正好撞见摸着自己嘴唇的汤姆。  
汤姆吓坏了，他把手从男孩儿的嘴和腰上抽回来，猛的往后挪，然后砰的一下掉到了地上。  
“啊……疼……”  
男孩儿笑出了声。

§§§

房间里突然安静下来。  
汤姆痛苦的抽气声都停了。  
他从地上爬起来，带着不确定的不可置信问：“你刚才发出声音了？”  
男孩儿垂下眼，抿着嘴。  
汤姆爬上床，小心翼翼地看男孩儿，“你不要骗我。”  
男孩儿不出声。  
“你倒是说话呀。”  
“求你了，不就说句话吗。”  
“就对我说句话不行吗？”  
“就一句，好不好。”  
“……说啊。”  
男孩儿抬起眼，张开嘴。  
“对不起。”他说，“我没有诚实对你。”  
汤姆看着他，眼睛一眨不眨。  
带着点口音的英语，稍微有一点点的别扭。汤姆能辨认出来，这口音不属于不列颠的任何地方，它属于海峡彼岸。  
“我是法国人。”男孩儿又低头，攥着手指。  
这句话是用法语说的，汤姆听懂了。  
汤姆张张嘴，想说什么，又没说出来。  
房间里还是很安静，男孩儿的头越来越低，一头乱乱的卷发朝着对方。  
汤姆伸手摸了把男孩儿的头发，才说：“你怎么忍这么久不说话的？”  
男孩儿抬起头，抿了抿嘴，没把嘴角弯起来。  
“我英语不是很好。”他慢慢地说，伸手去扒拉汤姆从自己头上拿下来的手。  
汤姆由着男孩儿用手玩自己的手指，“你说法语也行，我听得懂。”  
汤姆小时候，还在世的父亲给他请过家庭教师，问他学西班牙语还是法语的时候他选了法语，挺巧。  
男孩儿把手指扣进汤姆的手指缝里，握住，开始说法语：“我能听懂英语，但是说不太好，口音很明显。当时大撤退我搞到一身英国军装，就跟着你们国家的船逃过来了。”他没看汤姆，低头看着两人握着的手，汤姆也陪他一起看，“本来想一上岸就跑掉的，结果根本没机会，刚喘口气就被塞到车上带到这里来。就林子那边的镇上，我在的那个团来之前已经有不少士兵在那儿了。”  
“所以你在镇上就找机会溜了？”汤姆瞥他。  
“…嗯。”男孩儿有些难堪，“我在树林里迷路了，走了两天半，一口水都没喝。”  
汤姆握着男孩儿下巴把他的头抬起来，“你为什么和我装哑巴？”  
“你会接受一个冒充英国士兵的法国逃兵吗？”男孩儿还是不看他，垂着眼，“肯定不会吧，你肯定会觉得我是个懦夫。况且我当时可害怕别人知道我的事情后把我遣返回法国前线去。”  
汤姆扑哧笑了，用没有被握住的手把男孩儿揽到自己身前，“你个傻子。  
“我才不会觉得你是个懦夫，你只是想要活下去而已，我也想活下去。  
“但是我觉得你是个傻子。”  
他松开男孩儿的手，用双手捧着男孩儿的脸亲了一下他的嘴唇。

§§§

汤姆三秒钟后才意识到自己干了什么。他盯着男孩儿的嘴唇，脸瞬间通红。  
“喂。”他慌慌张张，也不敢看男孩儿的表情，“我不告诉别人你是法国人，你…你也别告诉别人我亲你了！”  
“…我告诉别人干嘛！”男孩儿也终于反应过来，陪汤姆一起脸红，开始用法语嘟嘟囔囔。  
男孩儿停了停，把汤姆脑袋掰正，用蓝眼睛瞅他——你亲我干嘛？  
汤姆假装没懂。  
男孩儿不情愿地开口，声音小小的，非常不好意思的样子，“你亲我干嘛？”  
汤姆深呼吸，“你比我大，你不知道亲一个人代表什么？”  
男孩儿不说话，只是看他。  
汤姆再次深呼吸，然后吐气，吐出来的声音也小小的，“我喜欢你。”  
男孩儿还是不说话，眼睛里的蓝色开始跳动。  
“你说话。”汤姆没好气。  
“我也喜欢你。”男孩儿说，语调欢快的上扬。

§§§  
小孩不知道汤姆已经回家了，今天没上门骚扰。  
汤姆和男孩儿吃完早饭，收拾完屋子，就开始害羞地面面相觑。  
汤姆想着总得有人主动，就咬咬牙，去牵男孩儿的手，“我们去果园里待会吧。”  
男孩儿和他牵手，点点头。  
气温逐渐凉了，但这天阳光挺好，不是太晒，也不让人觉得冷。汤姆寻了个不太光秃秃的小树，牵着男孩儿过去肩并肩坐在树荫下的草地上。  
“我们这样……是不是不太正常呀？”汤姆寻思着，还是把问题问了出来。  
男孩儿把手握得更紧，“我们没病，没犯罪，你不要听别人乱说。”  
“我没听谁乱说。”汤姆笑笑，回握了一下，“反正我们住这儿也没人管得了我们。”  
男孩儿侧过身，把汤姆的脸捧到跟前，微红着耳朵凑上去亲。  
汤姆一边感受着嘴唇上温热的触觉，一边试图控制踩着狂躁鼓点的心跳，整个人开始迷糊。  
他扒拉下自己脸上的那双手，然后去捧对方的脸。男孩儿的唇间启出一点缝隙，汤姆也没管那么多，就把舌头伸了进去。  
两个人都没经验，一顿乱亲，最后都气喘吁吁，从唇齿间分开后连瞄都不敢瞄对方一眼。  
还是汤姆胆子大，后来又凑上去在男孩儿柔软的嘴唇上吧唧亲了一口，“以后我们就是一对儿了。”  
“…嗯。”男孩儿答应着，很听话的样子。

§§§  
成为一对儿后两人的生活和之前也没什么翻天覆地的改变，最多就是拉拉小手，搂搂抱抱，在田野里依偎着晒晚秋的太阳，在树荫下并肩躺着小憩。  
小孩来玩的时候就会收敛些，男孩儿继续不说话，汤姆假装是男孩儿的好朋友。  
但小孩还是敏锐地察觉出不对劲，“汤米，你真的没有恋爱吗？”  
汤姆一僵，用极其自然的语调问：“我怎么可能恋爱？”  
小孩怀疑地看他：“我觉得你最近更加不正常了。我们俩去田野里玩儿的时候你老是魂不守舍的，还老是莫名其妙傻笑。”  
“我有吗？”汤姆讪讪地拨了拨垂到眼前的头发。  
“有。”小孩语气肯定，“而且我觉得你越来越不想和我一起玩儿了。”  
汤姆闭上嘴，这话倒是没说错。  
小孩见汤姆不说话，一副默认的样子，有点恼，不过也没怎么闹，后来跑农场这来的频率就慢慢小了。  
汤姆倒也没什么意见，小孩不在，他就可以和男孩儿肆无忌惮的一起干些事儿。  
事儿指的是亲亲抱抱。两周下来，两人都亲习惯了，开始熟稔起来，摸索出一些技巧，亲完害羞脸红的次数也少了。  
刚在一起的时候汤姆还是腼腼腆腆地睡着客房，睡了十几天之后就觍着脸去自己卧室，挤到男孩儿身边和他抱一块儿，一起睡。男孩儿没反对，也没赶人走，蓝眼睛亮亮的。  
汤姆敲开门，见男孩儿已经合衣躺下了，就蹦跳着到靠窗那头去，脱鞋上床，和男孩儿面对面。  
男孩儿睁眼看他，往前挪了挪，凑近对方的脸。  
两人开始亲。  
亲了很久，汤姆咽了很多男孩儿的口水，但还是口干舌燥。男孩儿的目光有些朦胧，他把右手放进汤姆衣服下摆，搭在腰上。  
汤姆面红耳赤，想拨开男孩儿像上次一样翻身装睡。可男孩儿把手收的更紧，他拨不开。  
汤姆贴在男孩儿身上，感受到对方的热度。男孩儿眨下眼，目光清晰。汤姆看懂了，脸更烫了。  
男孩儿继续亲他，把手往下挪。汤姆恍惚地看着对方红着的脸颊，和他互帮互助。  
没多久，男孩儿颤了颤，蜷起脚趾，汤姆陪他一起。  
干完大事的汤姆持续性面红耳赤，眼神飘忽，不太敢看男孩儿。  
男孩儿笑，简单清理了一下，搂着汤姆睡了。

 

§§§

日子过得快，一年两年地，一下子就在割了又长的麦子里飞身而去了。男孩儿住在汤姆农场上的第五年，小孩跑过来玩儿，拿着报纸说德国投降了。  
“战争终于要结束了。”十七岁的阿莱尔高兴地说，他的声音比幼年时低了些，透着年轻人纯粹的兴奋劲儿。  
“是喔。”汤姆愣着神，喃喃道，“真好。”  
男孩儿站在窗边看外面的田野，很平静，阳光拢着他，看不清表情。  
阿莱尔看看他，又看看汤姆，纠结了一会儿，然后把汤姆拉到屋外。  
“你干嘛？”汤姆莫名其妙。  
“汤米，你…你和吉布森……”阿莱尔努力措辞，“你们是不是那个呀？”  
汤姆抿紧唇，“哪个？”  
“就，一对儿呀。你们在一起了是吧？”阿莱尔小心翼翼看着面前的青年，“就男孩子女孩子那种在一起。”  
汤姆垂眼，没说话。  
阿莱尔挠挠头发，又拍拍汤姆肩，“你放心，我不会和其他人说的。”  
“谢谢。”汤姆松了松握紧的手，“你突然和我说这个干嘛？”  
“那个，就，有次我来你家嘛。”阿莱尔含含糊糊，“我不小心在窗户外看到你们在桌子旁边挨在一起嘛，嗯，我也没看清你们到底在干什么啊！反正我有听到吉布森说法语。”  
汤姆脸色又红又白。  
阿莱尔尴尬绞手指，“他是法国人吧？战争结束后要回国吧？”  
汤姆的目光暗了，沉默一会儿，“我不知道。我还没和他谈过这个。”  
“嗯……”阿莱尔又拍汤姆肩，“那你去和他谈。我，我走啦。”  
年轻人提着汤姆送他的水果离开，走了几步又回头，小声说：“祝你们好运啦。汤米，你和他在一起的时候看起来很开心。”  
汤姆目送阿莱尔离开，转身回屋，男孩儿在窗前转过身看他。  
男孩儿已经二十八岁了，看起来却只有二十上下，他看着汤姆，汤姆又突然读不懂那目光了。  
这几年两人的生活挺平淡，一起管着家，管着农场，把荒废掉了那块麦田也重新利用起来了。忙完活儿汤姆就凑男孩儿身边赖着，两人晒太阳，聊天，看小孩捎来的书，去林子里找鸟，去果园里摘果子，去农场外的小溪里游泳。在家里时两人就亲亲抱抱，然后轮流干大事，基本把能做的事儿都做遍了。  
男孩儿一直在和汤姆学，现在英语说得很好。  
汤姆盘算着，自己才二十四，已经想着这辈子就这样吧，他不腻，觉得挺好，很开心。  
他正斟酌着怎么开口，男孩儿说话了，“我不走。”  
“什么？”汤姆看着对方扬起的笑又呆了。  
“我说，我不走。”男孩儿走过来，抱住汤姆，把下巴搁在对方肩上，“我就和你在一起，不去别的地方。”  
汤姆想哭，他环住男孩儿，搂得紧紧的。  
“我们先继续待农场上。”男孩儿松开怀抱，用鼻尖蹭掉汤姆脸颊上的眼泪，“等明年或者后年，都平静了之后，我带你回我家。”  
汤姆看他，红着眼眶，想着自己为什么哭的莫名其妙。  
“我带你回我那个镇。”男孩儿也红眼眶，去亲汤姆的脸，“就当旅游了，给你见识一下法国的好风光。你要喜欢，我们就找个地儿住下，你要不喜欢，我们就回来。”  
男孩儿又抱住汤姆，“反正我们不分开。”  
“嗯。”汤姆带着哭腔认真答应。

§§§

战争结束了，国家之间签了条约，英国法国都开始重建被战火清扫过的城市。  
汤姆和男孩儿有谈过要不要出去帮忙，后来还是决定留在农场上，把自己的小日子过好，顺便把仓库里的粮食拉出去免费送。  
所有事情都平息之后的第三年，汤姆把农场交给夫妻俩打理，和阿莱尔道别，跟着男孩儿去了法国，在男孩儿老家住下了。  
男孩儿住的地方挺偏，离镇子中心远，也有一小块农场，没有汤姆的农场大。果园里大多种着葡萄，没什么苹果树。镇子不在德军途径的路上，人们活得挺好。  
两人偷偷摸摸，对外宣称汤姆是男孩儿的战友，关起家门后不害臊地继续亲亲抱抱。  
有一次汤姆做噩梦，梦见男孩儿溺水死了，吓得半个月坚持不让男孩儿去河里游泳，钓鱼都不行。男孩儿笑他，那段时间倒也没靠近河。  
日子一直都很平静。镇子里的人好，闲言碎语也少，看两个男人住一块儿打理农场，也有人跑来帮忙。  
后来汤姆和男孩儿一起去过不少地方，在法国境内兜兜转转，再去英国兜兜转转，回过几次农场，夫妻俩把那儿弄得很好。  
阿莱尔结婚了，和露易丝在教堂里宣誓，汤姆和男孩儿也去了。  
时局不算平静，两人的内心却很平静，安安稳稳的。  
男孩儿最后还是死了，得病走的，七十四岁的时候，握着汤姆的手离开了。  
汤姆在男孩儿的农场里孤单了几个月，也走了，挺安心的。  
镇子上的人把两人墓碑安置在一块儿，隔着几英寸的距离，像肩并着肩。  
风把阳光吹过来，夹带着几片树叶，落在碑上，平静又肆意。

**Author's Note:**

> 阿莱尔的英文应该是Alair，和Alex没有什么关系。但是Alex可以翻译成阿莱克斯，所以把阿莱尔看成是幼年!Alex也没什么毛病，完全可以（搓手。  
> 感谢能看到这儿的朋友。


End file.
